Cave of Eblan
The Cave of Eblan , also known as Cave Eblana, Cave Eblan and Eblan Cave, is a location in Final Fantasy IV only reached via the hovercraft, and Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. It is located southwest of Eblan. The cave is filled with water, much like the Underground Waterway. Story ''Final Fantasy IV After Rubicante destroyed the kingdom of Eblan, many of its survivors moved to the Cave of Eblan and built a town and barracks. An effort coordinated by Edge allowed the ninjas to dig a tunnel from the town to the Tower of Babil. As a result much of the Eblan army was destroyed. Edge gets in a fight with Rubicante and loses when Cecil, Kain, Rydia, and Rosa show up. Edge tells them to stay out of it, but Rydia bursts into tears. Edge cannot stand watching her cry, and so agrees to fight alongside Cecil and his friends. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Edge makes his way through the caves to investigate the Tower of Babil. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years From a tower in his castle, Edge notices the Tower of Babil has been reactivated. Noting that things have started to happen as they did years ago when the castle was taken over and destroyed, he goes to the Cave of Eblan to make his way towards the Tower of Babil. Along the way he notices his father's gravestone and takes a moment to grieve. At the Tower of Babil's entrance, Edge sees Rubicante in front of him, but quickly disappear. Edge leaves the caves and enters the tower. Quests Final Fantasy IV: The After Years In The Crystals, the caves are an optional side area. A tail collector in the cave will trade the player colored Tails for Small Tails, which can only be acquired in this chapter. Seven Small Tails can be traded for any colored Tail, but fourteen can be traded for a Rainbow Tail, the only way one can be acquired. Once the player can access the tail collector's home on the True Moon, these colored tails can be traded for rare items. Treasure .]] Final Fantasy IV First Cave= *1,200 accumulated gil *Remedy *Shuriken |-|Town= *Potion x2 |-|Passage to Babil= *1,650 accumulated gil *Hi-Potion x3 *Mega-Potion *Ether *Hi-Ether *Elixir x2 *Phoenix Down x3 *Tent *Cabin *Shuriken *Blood Sword (Monster-in-a-box: Fight Steel Golem x2) ''Interlude *Vampire Fang *Cottage *Remedy *Hi-Potion x3 *Potion *Elixir *Ether *Spider Silk *Tent *Silver Hourglass *Bomb Core *Phoenix Down x3 *Gold Needle *Dry Ether *Yoichi Bow *Kotetsu *Twin Stars x2 ''The After Years'' Edge's Tale= *Hi-Potion x6 *Cottage x3 *Mythril Gloves *Silver Breastplate *Rune Armlet *500 gil *Cross Shuriken *Emergency Exit *Echo Herbs *Dry Ether *Phoenix Down *Silver Apple *Ether *Remedy *Potion *Soma Drop *Kogarasu |-|The Crystals= *Remedy *Ether x3 *Phoenix Down x3 *Potion *X-Potion x2 *Hi-Potion x4 *Spider Silk x2 *Small Tail *Dry Ether *Hermes Sandals *Bacchus's Wine *Vampire Fang *Lilith's Kiss *Cottage *Mallet *Kotetsu *Kiku-ichimonji *Black Cowl Shops ''Final Fantasy IV | valign="top" width="50%"| |} Locations ;Survivors' Room The last exit in the town, it is a small room where what little of Eblan left hides. Most are injured and recovering save for a few guard ninjas. All NPCs, if spoken to, will inform the player of Eblan's fall along with its rulers, save for Prince Edge. Edge's seneschal can be found here, and will ask the party to take care of him despite his shortcomings. Second Passage It is accessible from a corner of the first passage, and holds the only save point in the dungeon. The end of the passage is the bridge that connects the Eblan caves and the Tower of Babil. Edge and Rubicante will be seen at the mouth of the passage, where they have a battle - Edge loses, and after Rosa heals him, he becomes the final permanent party member. ;Blood Sword Room It is accessible from the secret passage near the save point. The room contains a gravestone and the monster-in-a-box containing the Blood Sword. Enemy formations Final Fantasy IV First Cave= *Skuldier x4 *Cave Bat x2, Blood Bat x2 *Ironback x2, Black Lizard x2 *Black Lizard x3 |-|Passage to Babil= *Skuldier x3 *Skuldier x4 *Skuldier x4, Bloodbones x2 *Bloody Bat x4 *Cave Bat x3, Bloody Bat x3 *Mystery Egg (hatches into Lamia) *Ironback, Armadillo *Ironback, Armadillo, Black Lizard *Ironback x2, Black Lizard x2 *Black Lizard x3 *Steel Golem x2 (Monster-in-a-box) Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- First Cave= *Cave Bat x2 *Cave Bat x6 *Armadillo, Black Lizard *Stone Golem *Armadillo *Skuldier *Skuldier x2 *Skuldier x2, Armadillo |-|Passage to Babil= *Cave Bat x3 *Cave Bat x6 *Armadillo, Black Lizard *Bloodbones x5 *Lilith *Skuldier *Skuldier x2 *Skuldier x2, Armadillo *Armadillo, Basilisk *Bloodbones x4, Armadillo Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Edge's Tale B1= *Spirit x3, Soul *Skeleton x4 *Cave Bat x3 *Zombie x2, Ghoul x2 *Gatlinghog x2, Sword Rat x2 *Bloodbones x2, Soul |-|Path to Tower of Babil 1= *Cave Bat x3 *Zombie x2, Ghoul x2 *Spirit x3, Soul *Bloodbones x2, Soul *Soul x2 *Mystery Egg, (Needlehog) *Mystery Egg, (Lilith) *Ghoul, Bloodbones x2, Skeleton x2 |-|Path to Tower of Babil 2= *Zombie x2, Ghoul x2 *Spirit x3, Soul *Soul x2 *Cave Bat x3 *Mystery Egg, (Needlehog) *Bloodbones x2, Soul *Ghoul, Bloodbones x2, Skeleton x2 *Behemoth (New Moon only) The Crystals B1= *Hellflapper x2 *Summoner *Vampiress, Vampire Bat x3 *Arachne *Lesser Marilith x2 |-|B2= *Lesser Marilith, Nagaraja *Summoner *Nagaraja *Vampire Bat x4 *Blood Eye, Belphegor *Blood Eye, Lesser Marilith *Vampiress, Vampire Bat x3 |-|Path to Tower of Babil 1= *Blood Eye x2 *Summoner *Vampire Bat x3 *Chimera Brain *Fell Knight x2, Imp x2 |-|Path to Tower of Babil 2= *Summoner *Blood Eye, Belphegor *Hellflapper x2 *Vampiress x2, Vampire Bat x3 *Vampire Bat x3 *Marquis Malboro (Event) Musical Themes The background music that plays inside the Cave of Eblan is the ''Final Fantasy IV "Dungeon" theme. Other Appearances ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' The party escapes the Tower and makes for the Overworld. Cid risks his life to stop their pursuers, allowing the party to go through the Cave of Eblan to reach the Overworld levels of the Tower. Cave of Eblan (Classic)= ;Difficulty Lv. 27 ;Completion Reward *Gil x2,000 ;Mastery Reward *Lesser Dark Orb x5 *Stamina Shard x2 ;First Time Reward *Mythril x1 *Stamina Shard x2 ;Enemies *Black Knight *Medusa *Purple Bavarois *Steel Golem *Rubicante (Boss) ;Target Score *Exploit Rubicante's weakness to ice attacks. *Exploit Rubicante's weakness to water attacks. |-|Cave of Eblan (Elite)= ;Difficulty LV. 53 ;Completion Reward *Gil x12,000 ;Mastery Reward *Greater Black Orb x3 *Stamina Shard x1 ;First Time Reward *Mythril x1 *Stamina Shard x1 ;Enemies *Black Knight *Medusa *Purple Bavarois *Steel Golem *Rubicante (Boss) ;Target Score *Exploit Rubicante's weakness to ice attacks. *Exploit Rubicante's weakness to water attacks. Gallery Category:Caves Category:Final Fantasy IV Locations Category:Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Locations Category:Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Locations